Afterwards
by Jhaylin
Summary: Harry and Draco thought that after settling down and having a few kids, life would be perfect, but life is far from it. The honeymoon period is most definitely over. Can Harry and Draco salvage their jaded relationship, or have they drifted so far apart t
1. Chapter 1

Title: Afterwards - Chapter 1

Author: Jhaylin

Rating: PG to PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Words: 1664

Warnings: Slash (duh!), past mpreg implied, will contain future mpreg

Author's note: This is my first Harry Potter fic ever, so cut me some slack.J

Summary: Harry and Draco thought that after settling down and having a few kids, life would be perfect, but life is far from it. The honeymoon period is most definitely over. Can Harry and Draco salvage their jaded relationship, or have they drifted so far apart that it's too late.

/\/\/\/\

Draco watched grumpily as Harry finally got up and began giving the traditional best man speech. The chattering of the guests came to a stop as they turned towards the head table, where Harry was tapping his wineglass with a silver spoon, commanding their attention. Draco's eyes became glazed as he zoned out, deciding to not sit through the entire, long-winded speech he knew Harry planned to make, having had to already sit through it the previous night while Harry rehearsed.

He instead turned his attention to the guests filling the vast hall in which the long overdue wedding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger was currently taking place. He gave a soft snort of disgust as guests looked on at Harry in awed adoration. _Pathetic sycophants, _he thought.

Beside him, Ginny Weasley gave a soft, happy sigh as Harry droned on about how Weasel and Granger were meant to be and deserved each other and more tripe like that. He turned away as she caught him looking at her and sent a nasty glare his way. He groaned inwardly, wondering whose idea it was to sit him next to the she-devil. Ginny had never quite gotten over the fact that her boy-hero was in fact a shirt-lifter who couldn't get it up for her if his life depended on it. Naturally, she played the part of the understanding ex, while sending Draco baleful looks while Harry kissed him instead of her.

Draco gave a sigh of relief as he heard Harry say, "To Ron and Hermione!". He grabbed his wineglass along with the other guests and raised it in a toast. Then, he downed the entire glass in one gulp. Ginny glared darkly at him as she delicately sipped at her own glass. Draco snorted and turned to face Harry instead, only to have to turn back around as Ginny stood to make her own speech as she was the maid of honour. She waited a few moments as the waiters refilled glasses before beginning.

"It is with great pleasure…" she began. Draco drowned her out as he fingered his wineglass and waited for the speech to end. He was completely bored. He could be at home doing something fun if Harry hadn't insisted on dragging him here.

He glanced up briefly as Harry placed his hand on his thigh, warmth seeping through Draco's pants and warming his skin. He gave him a confused glance when he notice Draco's glazed expression. Draco shook his head to indicate that Harry should leave him alone. Harry looked briefly hurt by his rebuff, before he turned his attention back to Ginny, removing the warmth of his hand from Draco's leg.

Draco mourned the loss of warmth, before it left his mind as he raised his wineglass and downed it yet again.

"Congratulations Ronald! This is a big day for you, isn't it?" A stout, red-haired woman approached the newly-married couple, dragging a surly looking teenager behind her.

Ron remembered her as being an aunt of his, distantly related. He couldn't recall her name, but figured that she wouldn't notice.

"Thank you very much," he said to her. She gave him a smile and elbowed the youth beside her.

He shot her a dirty look as he intoned, "Congratulations," to Ron and Hermione.

His mother, Ron supposed, returned his dirty look but didn't push him further. Instead, she turned back to Ron.

"You remember your cousin, Jeremy?" she asked, gesturing to the teen.

Ron gave her a brief look and nodded, although he honestly had no idea who these two were. He sighed inwardly as she looked to begin in on a long winded congratulatory speech, but then outwardly smiled in relief as Harry interrupted.

The woman looked like Christmas had come early as the famous Boy-Who-lived stood right beside her. Her grin became noticeably smaller as Harry asked if he could talk to Ron and Hermione privately. She nodded and left, dragging her son with her.

Ron waited until the woman was out of hearing range before clapping Harry jovially on the shoulder and thanking him for saving them.

"No problem. It is your special day after all," Harry laughed.

Ron grinned and looked adoringly at Hermione, nodding in agreement.

"Well, isn't this just lovely," said Seamus as he approached the trio. "First Harry, now you two. Another one of our Gryffindors is lost to the evil lure of settling down. Won't be long before its our turn," Seamus said, nudging his best friend Dean.

"Hey now!" Hermione exclaimed. "_Evil _lure?"

"You heard me. You won't see me being caught by it anytime soon. Some of us actually do like the bachelor life. No wives or kiddies in my near future," Seamus said.

"I bet you're next in line and you won't be saying that then," Harry laughed. "Besides, the bachelor life can't ever compare to settling down."

"I'll be the judge of that," Seamus replied loftily.

"Does that mean you _will_ be settling down in the near future?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Wha…I never said that!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Well how else will you be the judge of it if not by going through with it yourself?" Hermione enquired, plastering an innocent look on her face.

"By watching you, not by going through with it myself," Seamus said, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest. "Settling down just isn't my cup of tea."

"That's because you haven't found the right person yet," said Ron. "When you do, you'll definitely be singing a different tune, mate."

"Uh-huh, sure," said Seamus. "I'll just be leaving. All your talk of settling down is making me nervous."

The trio laughed as they waved Seamus off, who left with Dean in tow.

They turned back towards one another, and Harry began to speak.

"So anyways, I was…"

"Harry!" a sharp voice cut through their conversation. Ignoring Ron and Hermione's inquisitive looks, Draco walked towards Harry, holding their son's hand, an aggravated expression on his pale face.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked, feeling confused. Why was Draco angry? He had been fine just a few minutes ago.

"Did you let Terrence play with your cufflinks?" he said, holding said cufflinks out in the palm of his hand.

Three year old Terrence nodded and turned grey eyes, partially hidden beneath jet black hair, to Draco and Harry, shooting them innocent looks. Draco's eyes shot back up to Harry's face as he waited impatiently for Harry's answer.

He gulped nervously. "Uh, yeah. Why? Is there something wrong with them?"

Draco looked at him incredulously, making Harry feel like he was completely missing something important.

"'Is there something wrong with them?'" Draco repeated angrily. "Well, I don't know Harry. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that one of these is a Port key to Hogwarts? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that if he had activated it, our three year old, I repeat, _three_ year old son would be all alone on the Hogwarts grounds for who knows how long. For gods sake Harry!"

A look of dawning graced Harry's face. He winced as he realized exactly what he had done. He opened his mouth to talk, but Draco cut him off again.

"Honestly! Are you off your face? How could you? He could've walked into the Great Lake and drowned. Or worse! He could've walked into the Forbidden Forest. What then Harry? Hmm? What then?" Draco whispered fiercely, keeping his voice down as he was still aware of the other guests around them.

Ron and Hermione looked extremely uncomfortable and made their excuses to leave. Harry and Draco were alone and the silence between the two was deafening.

Draco was about to continue his ranting when Terrence squealed in delight. Draco and Harry looked down to see him pointing at Pansy. Pansy was frequently over at their house and quite close with Terrence as she was his godmother. Terrence looked pleadingly at his fathers while continuing to point at Pansy.

Harry looked to Draco for approval. When the blond did nothing but glare icily at him, he nodded and picked up Terrence. "We'll just go see Aunt Pansy then, okay?" Harry said to Terrence. Terrence clapped happily. Harry gave a relieved smile for getting away from Draco until he cooled down, but he was stopped in his tracks as Draco spoke again.

"Don't be long. I'm going to get Adelaide from Mrs.Weasley and then we're leaving," he said coldly. Harry felt that he should stay longer, seeing as it was his best friends' wedding and he _was_ the best man, but at this point, he felt it would be safest for him to _not_ argue with Draco for awhile.

He looked on forlornly as he watched Draco walk away to collect their five month old daughter, Adelaide, from Molly Weasley. He turned and walked towards Pansy, who spent the next three minutes cooing at Terrence. He watched her detachedly and felt just a tiny bit relieved when Draco stepped up beside him, holding a sleeping Adelaide to his chest. They bid Pansy goodbye and apparated home.

/\/\/\/\

Draco huffed off to their room with Adelaide the moment they got home.

Harry trudged up the steps right behind him as he took Terrence to his room. He put on a happy face as his son looked to him for help getting ready for bed. An hour later, he finished tucking Terrence in and left for his and Draco's room. He stopped outside the door, suddenly feeling extremely tired. He didn't want to enter the room and have Draco continue his previous rant, but he knew it was inevitable.

He reached for the door knob and turned. It stopped halfway and Harry tried again before letting go and heading for the guest room, relieved that Draco had locked him out. The fight, or silent treatment, it really depended on Draco's mood, could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, Harry just needed to sleep.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Afterwards - Chapter 2

Author: Jhaylin (malfoyconsort)

Rating: PG to PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Words: 1575

Warnings: Slash (duh!), past mpreg implied, will contain future mpreg

Author's note: This is my first Harry Potter fic ever, so cut me some slack.J

Summary: Harry and Draco thought that after settling down and having a few kids, life would be perfect, but life is far from it. The honeymoon period is most definitely over. Can Harry and Draco salvage their jaded relationship, or have they drifted so far apart that it's too late.

/\/\/\/\

Harry glanced up from the kitchen table to watch Draco as he gave Adelaide a bottle of infant formula. Draco glared at him as he caught his eye and Harry averted his gaze. It had been like this all morning. Apparently, Draco had decided on the silent treatment as opposed to a yelling match. Not that Harry wasn't grateful that they weren't yelling, but the icy cold silence was grating on his nerves as well.

Harry turned back to Draco and, as Draco looked at him, Harry flashed him an uncertain smile. Maybe Draco would stop sooner if Harry acted a bit more agreeable than usual.

But no. Draco continued to glare at him until Harry averted his gaze yet again.

Harry picked at his food for a couple more minutes before deciding he wasn't hungry anymore. He put his dishes in the sink and turned to leave.

"What am I, your slave?" Draco snapped. Harry sighed and turned back around. Obviously it was too much for Draco to remain silent for so long, so Harry steeled himself for the onslaught.

"Why the hell don't you do the dishes before you leave? I think I have enough on my plate with taking care of two children. The least you could do is help out with the chores for once."

"Okay," Harry said. He didn't want to give Draco another reason to fight with him. He turned towards the sink and quickly took care of the dishes.

When he finished, he looked to the clock and silently cursed when he realized that he was late to work. He quickly rushed out of the kitchen, got his things, and apparated out.

As they ate lunch at the café, Harry looked up at Hermione expectantly.

"Well, really Harry, I don't know. Maybe he's just tired," she said.

Harry sighed.

"No I'm telling you Hermione, something is very wrong with Draco, and its not fatigue," Harry said.

Hermione picked at her salad.

"Well maybe you should talk to Draco about it," she said.

Harry groaned.

"I can't. He's just…so cold whenever I'm around. So…I don't know…unapproachable. It's like he's always mad at me, for no reason. He's always glaring at me and he barely ever talks to me. He sleeps on the opposite end of the bed and he's not affectionate. I mean, we never just hug or kiss for no reason anymore."

"Maybe its postpartum depression," suggested Hermione.

Harry looked at her sceptically.

"But Draco gave birth to Adelaide 5 months ago. Does postpartum depression even last that long?"

Hermione seemed to be considering this.

"Well I'm not sure, but it probably could. It definitely makes sense. He probably has a lot of the symptoms and you just never noticed. I mean, there's loss of interest in life, less energy and motivation to do things, changed sleeping pattern, which might explain why he sleeps away from you. There's also feelings of restlessness, irritability, feeling anxious. And there's unexplained changes in weight. Does that sound like Draco?"

"Well, a little, except for the weight part. But I really don't think that's it. If it was, wouldn't the medi-wizard have already diagnosed him with it? I mean, they do have spells that they perform on people after they've given birth and I'm sure at least one of them must be to detect postpartum depression."

Hermione shrugged.

"Well then I have no idea what's wrong. You're just going to have to talk with him," she said as she ate the remaining bit of her salad.

/\/\/\/\

Draco rubbed his temple to try and soothe away his headache. Adelaide had been wailing for the past 45 minutes and Draco had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her. He had tried feeding her, changing her, rocking her, playing with her, and even cooing at her, but nothing was working.

Draco gave a sigh of surrender as he stood up with her over his shoulder, swaying from side to side.

He inwardly cursed Harry for going off to work and leaving him with the kids all day long. There was only so much a person could take.

Lately, all he did all day long was look after Terrence and Adelaide. This left little energy for him to do anything else. He had dark circles under his eyes and he felt so tired that when he moved, it felt as though he was carrying an extra 50 pounds around with him. It was a huge struggle for him to just get out of bed everyday.

And then on top of it all, Harry seemed to annoy the hell out of him all the time. Almost everything he did seemed to make him angry. Leaving his clothes on the floor of their room, not putting his dishes in the sink, giving Terrence candy right before dinner. Everything that used to mildly annoy him before, now made him angry beyond belief. Whenever he was around Harry, he had to put forth an immense effort to keep from exploding at him.

Yesterday, at Weasley's wedding, Draco had been a bit grumpy, but hadn't felt too annoyed with Harry. He had thought that maybe whatever was wrong between them was getting better, but then he had caught Terrence playing with Harry's cufflinks, one of which was a Port Key that led to the Hogwarts grounds. And just like that, the anger towards Harry was back. Draco didn't want this rift between them, but he couldn't help it if Harry kept doing monumentally stupid things like that. It made it very hard for Draco to not be constantly angry at him all the time.

He glanced at the clock to find that Harry should've been home an hour ago. He had probably gone to Weasley and Granger's house. Or rather Weasley and Granger-Weasley now.

This also annoyed him. He spent enough time looking after the kids as it was. The least Harry could do is come home on time so that he could help out a little. They were his kids too, after all. And he was the one who had wanted them in the first place. Draco had wanted to wait for a little while, but having never had a family of his own, Harry had wanted to start straight away, and since Harry was unable to carry children, Draco found himself up the duff only 3 years after graduation, at 20 years old.

After going through the nine month long process of having Terrence, not to mention the joys of childbirth, Draco had had enough and thought that Harry would be happy. Except, only two years later, he wanted another one, and yet again, Draco was forced to go through the entire thing again. As horrible as he knew it was, sometimes Draco thought that that might be why he resented Harry so much now, because of the fact that Draco had had to go through two pregnancies because of him.

Draco sighed in relief as Adelaide finally stopped crying and fell asleep. He walked upstairs to the nursery and carefully laid her in her crib. He cast charms around her to alert him when she awoke and then left. He was about to go downstairs when all of a sudden, he felt a burning sensation in his throat and raced to the bathroom. He swiftly dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and threw up.

Once he finished, he sat back on the floor and leaned against the wall, a look of despair on his face. He had thought it was just a bug, or something funny he ate. But he had been throwing up irregularly for the past week and a half. The only other times he had thrown up this much were when he was pregnant.

But no, it could be food poisoning or something. But then there were also the headaches and the fatigue to take in consideration, both of which he had experienced in the early stages of both his previous pregnancies.

Draco let out slight whimper at the thought that he might be pregnant again, only five months after giving birth. There was no way. But it also explained why he was so irritated all the time. If that was because of the pregnancy, he had to be at least two to three months along.

Bloody sodding hell. How the hell had he not noticed this?

Draco let out a gasping sob and held back tears. He couldn't do it again. It had been horrible enough doing it twice. He had felt tired, achy, and irritable, not to mention how depressed he had been. He could barely handle two children, how would he deal with three?

And how was he going to tell Harry? Their relationship was strained enough as it was. This could possibly decimate it.

Bloody hell. How could this have happened to him?

/\/\/\/\

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Afterwards - Chapter 3

Author: Jhaylin (malfoyconsort)

Rating: PG to PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Words: 1585

Warnings: Slash (duh!), past mpreg implied, mpreg.

Author's note: This is my first Harry Potter fic ever, so cut me some slack.J

Summary: Harry and Draco thought that after settling down and having a few kids, life would be perfect, but life is far from it. The honeymoon period is most definitely over. Can Harry and Draco salvage their jaded relationship, or have they drifted so far apart that it's too late.

/\/\/\/\/\

Harry sat at his desk in the Auror's Department and covered his face with his hands. Everything was going downhill and he had no idea how to fix it.

Harry had not talked to Draco, as Hermione had suggested, but he had done everything possible to keep Draco happy. He helped with the chores, he helped cook their meals, he even came home early all this week to take the kids off Draco's hands, and yet their relationship seemed to be worse off than before.

Draco had barely spoken a word to Harry all week. He had begun locking himself in their bedroom or bathroom for long periods of time doing god knows what, and he had even made Harry sleep in one of the guest bedrooms all week. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual.

Harry really wanted to ask Draco what was wrong, but not only did he not have any opportunity to do so, but it looked as though Draco might have some kind of breakdown if he did. Just a few days ago, he had come home early and discovered Draco sobbing in the bathroom. This had really disturbed him. He hadn't seen Draco cry any other times besides during his pregnancies, when he was hormonal. He had wanted to comfort him and ask what was wrong, but decided that Draco probably wanted to be left alone.

Harry rubbed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on his work. He'd been like this all week. Ever since their relationship became worse than it had ever been this week, Harry too had dark circles under his eyes like Draco and was extremely tired on account of the fact that he couldn't seem to fall asleep in the guest room, not when he was so stressed out trying to figure out what was wrong with Draco.

/\/\/\/\/\

Draco rinsed out his mouth after having thrown up for the second time that day. He wanted to stay in there for a few more minutes to think, but Adelaide let out a wail, so Draco was forced to go and comfort her.

He entered her room and gently scooped her out of her crib. He held her close to his chest and began swaying, trying to soothe her. He sighed as this had absolutely no effect on her. He had already fed and changed her, so that wasn't the problem. Draco decided to just walk around with her in his arms until she fell asleep. He thought she might have had colic, but after talking with the medi-wizard, he found that colic only lasted until the baby was about three months, so it was unlikely, but the medi-wizard had suggested giving her back or tummy rubs just in case it was colic, so Draco gently began rubbing the expanse of Adelaide's back.

He was extremely relieved that Pansy had taken Terrence for the day. He didn't think he could handle a wailing five month old if he had to deal with Terrence at the same time. Especially not this week, when he had just discovered his new pregnancy.

Draco had had a small sliver of hope that it wasn't pregnancy, so he had gone to the medi-wizard a few days ago to get a pregnancy test, and all his hopes were dashed when the test came back positive. Draco had been in a bit of a daze ever since then. He was having a bit of trouble accepting this news. As a result, he knew he had become more irritable than usual and had not only isolated Harry, but Terrence as well.

Pansy and Blaise had taken turns baby-sitting him for Draco everyday this week. Draco knew it was a horrible thing to do as the only reason he stayed at home was because he had been raised by nannies and he hadn't wanted that for his own children, but at this point, the pregnancy was foremost on his mind.

He hadn't told Harry yet. He didn't know if he would. Draco felt horrible every time he thought of the fact that abortion potions were very cheap and could easily be obtained from an apothecary. If he told Harry, Harry would want to keep it and abortion would no longer be an option.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to go through another pregnancy, but he knew Harry would want the child and he didn't know if he could bring himself to not tell Harry about it, regardless of how much they'd drifted apart recently.

Draco felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. Bloody hormones.

But they still welled and fell across his cheeks as he began to feel overwhelmed with the thought of having to make a decision to get rid of it, or tell Harry.

Adelaide kicked in his arms and Draco shifted her and continued swaying. She continued to squirm and wriggle, as though she could feel Draco's misery and didn't like it.

/\/\/\/\/\

Harry steeled himself before entering the house. He had decided at work that this had gone on long enough. Whatever was wrong with Draco was affecting Harry horribly and he was going to get to the bottom of it tonight and fix it.

He put away his coat and briefcase and headed upstairs to the nursery, where he could hear Adelaide coughing. He cautiously entered the room to find Draco giving Adelaide a bottle of milk. He stood off to the side and waited for Draco to finish.

Adelaide drank the last drop of milk and Harry stood patiently as Draco put her over his shoulder and burped her. Draco laid her gently in her crib, set up monitoring charms, then turned to face Harry and waited expectantly.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. He was very nervous. He knew that this could potentially explode into a huge argument.

"Draco, I need to talk to you," he said. There, that was easy enough.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"About what?"

"Something. Can we just talk about this outside of the nursery. I don't want to disturb Adelaide." Or traumatize her with having to hear her parents yelling.

He thought Draco might say no for a moment, but then he nodded stiffly and left the nursery. He headed into their room and Harry followed, shutting the door behind him.

Draco watched him expectantly, so Harry began.

"Draco…" Harry began, and then suddenly froze up. He had no idea how to start this. He took another deep breath and decided he should just get to the point.

"Something's wrong with you," he blurted, then immediately cursed himself mentally. Bloody hell. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

Draco sent a withering glare his way.

"What did you just say?" Draco whispered, voice deadly quiet.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" Harry stuttered. "I just meant that something's been bothering you this week."

"And?" asked Draco, arching an eyebrow.

Well obviously he wasn't about to make this easy on Harry.

"And I want to know what it is."

Draco regarded him silently for a moment.

"It's nothing," he finally said, after a lengthy pause.

"I think it is something."

"And I just told you it's nothing, so fuck off!" Draco snapped as he went for the door.

Harry roughly grabbed his wrist before he could get to the doorknob and jerked him back. Draco stumbled slightly, then jerked his hand back once he gained his balance, glaring at Harry.

"What part of "it's nothing," do you not understand?" he growled as he tried to walk around Harry and reach the door.

Harry wasn't having any of that. He continued to block the door and sent his own glare towards Draco.

"You know what Draco? I've had it. I've had it up to here with you. Goddammit! I know something's wrong and you're going to bloody well tell me what it is right now!" Harry yelled, frustration lacing his voice.

"Fuck you!" Draco yelled as he tried to push Harry out of his way.

Of course, being much larger and stronger than Draco, Harry didn't move an inch and Draco pushed until he let out a cry of frustration and sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

Harry continued to stand in front of the door, watching Draco, until he realized that his shoulders were shaking. He was shocked to realize that Draco was sobbing.

Harry stepped away from the door and approached Draco. He gingerly sat on the bed beside him and reached a tentative hand out towards Draco. He rested it on his shoulder, and when Draco didn't pull away, he lowered it and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. He let himself feel a brief flash of happiness at being able to hold Draco after so long, but then it was gone as he realized that Draco was still sobbing. He gently pulled him towards him and asked him what was wrong.

Draco didn't reply and continued to sob for a few more minutes. Harry held him close for the entire while, willing him to stop.

Finally Draco's sobs began to retreat. Harry waited expectantly. He continued to hold Draco and told him that it was alright. Draco could tell him what was wrong.

Draco let out a few rasping coughs as he tried to speak. Harry leaned forward, and then froze as Draco choked out two words.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Afterwards - Chapter 4

Author: Jhaylin

Rating: PG to PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Words: 1598

Warnings: Slash (duh!), past mpreg implied, mpreg

Disclaimer: Not mine. Property of JK Rowling.

Author's note: This is my first Harry Potter fic ever, so cut me some slack.J

Summary: Harry and Draco thought that after settling down and having a few kids, life would be perfect, but life is far from it. The honeymoon period is most definitely over. Can Harry and Draco salvage their jaded relationship, or have they drifted so far apart that it's too late.

"_I'm pregnant."_

Harry let go of Draco and shot him an incredulous look.

"What?"

Draco raised his head and glared through red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry's face had a look of disbelief upon it.

"That's it? That's what's got you so upset?" Harry exclaimed crossly.

Draco bolted up from the bed and whirled around to face Harry.

"What do you mean by 'that's it'?"

Harry leapt off the bed as well and towered over Draco.

"I mean exactly what you think I mean! God Draco! I've been agonizing about what had you so upset all week! I could barely get anything done at work, I couldn't sleep, I didn't even go out all week. And this whole time, that was the big problem. Pregnancy. I thought you were sick or something else serious!"

Draco glowered at him.

"You think that pregnancy isn't serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Well of course I think its serious. But you were acting as if something horrible had happened. Obviously I assumed something was wrong."

"And you don't think there's something wrong with me being pregnant again?"

Harry looked puzzled.

"Why would I think there was something wrong?" he asked, not understanding why Draco was asking him this.

Harry looked taken aback as Draco's eyes shot up towards his and he saw that they were filled with contempt.

"Well of course you wouldn't think anything was wrong with it. You're not the one who'll have to go through the pregnancy, are you? You're not the one who'll have to give birth, and you're not the one who'll have to stay home all the time to look after not two, but three children!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry frowned at Draco.

"Are you saying that you don't want our children?" Harry asked calmly.

"No! You know that's not what I'm saying!"

"Then what are you trying to say?" Harry asked irritably.

Draco made a noise of frustration.

"I'm saying that I don't want anymore children."

Harry gazed at him coldly.

"So what do you want to do? Get rid of it? You want to get rid of our child before it's even had the chance to take its first breath? Is that what you're trying to say?" Harry asked angrily.

"Don't you dare act self-righteous. If you were in my place, I doubt you'd disagree with me."

"Yes I would! I actually care bout my children!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco froze and was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"How dare you," he whispered.

Harry looked on, unrepentant.

"You think I don't care about our children? How dare you. You bloody bastard. I'm the one who carried them. I gave birth to them. I gave up my career to stay at home with them. I'm the one who doesn't even have a life of his own anymore. It revolves around Terrence and Adelaide. And you have the gall to tell me that _I_ don't care?" Draco enunciated, voice deadly calm.

"What the hell are you implying?" Harry asked furiously.

"I'm implying that for someone who says he cares about his children, you seem to spend an awful lot of time away from home. You think I don't care? I think that its fairly obvious that you're the one who doesn't care."

"What are you talking about? Of course I care! I'm the one who wanted children in the first place!"

"I don't think you wanted them at all. I think you thought that you were _supposed_ to want children. I think you thought that that's what everyone expected from you. Because if you really did care about them, you'd actually spend some time with them. A few days here and there when we go out is not enough. You can't be their _caring_ father if you're never here," Draco said, voice bitter

"You're barking mad. And getting off topic. This is about you not wanting this child!"

"Well why don't you give me one good reason to want another child. I might as well be a single parent. We've already established that you're never here! I can barely handle two children. How do you think I'll cope with three?"

"What the hell are you going off at me for! I don't see why you're complaining! All you do is stay at home and look after a couple of babies. Hardly back breaking labour!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco stared at him in stunned disbelief. He could feel tears welling in his eyes.

How could he say that? Draco's life was miserable. Harry knew how unhappy Draco was. He was practically depressed. And Harry thought what he did all day long was a joke? Well fuck him.

With that thought, Draco whirled around and marched into Adelaide's room. He heard Harry slam the door behind him, locking him out of their room.

_Like I give a fuck_, Draco thought.

He grabbed her diaper bag, stuffed some clothes, toys, and diapers in there and slung it over his shoulder. He lifted Adelaide out from her crib and walked downstairs.

He walked out the front door, and the anti-apparation wards. When he reached the edge of the wards, he promptly apparated to Pansy's house, where he knew Terrence was. Harry could just go and fuck himself. Draco didn't need his shit. How dare he say that Draco didn't care about his children. And he thought Draco didn't do any hard work? Fucking bloody bastard. If that's what he thought, then there was no way in hell Draco was staying in that house with him any longer.

Harry ran a trembling hand through his hair as he heard Draco slam the front door and leave with Adelaide. He slumped down onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

God. Draco. Pregnant. Again.

Harry felt red hot anger welling up within him as he thought about the fact that Draco didn't want this child.

What was wrong with him? It was their _child._ How could he not want it. And how dare he tell Harry that. Did he really think that he'd ever agree to not have the baby? No way. No way in hell. It was his child and there was no way he was going to let Draco get rid of it or give it away.

And Draco had said that Harry didn't care about their children.

Harry scoffed. Here was Draco saying that he didn't want this third child and he had the nerve to tell Harry that _he_ didn't care about their children.

Well fuck.

Draco was a whiny bastard. Harry was the one who went to work all day. 8 hours a day. And what did Draco do? Sit around at home all day with a couple of babies. That's hardly tiring work. And had Harry ever said anything about it? No. Had he ever complained about the fact that he had to work while Draco got to stay at home all day doing nothing? No.

Draco was a fucking unappreciative, spoiled brat. Who didn't give a shit about their children. Or Harry, it seemed.

Draco sat in Pansy's kitchen an hour later. He heard Pansy cooing at Adelaide in the other room as she fed her her bottle.

Bloody Harry sodding Potter.

Draco couldn't believe him. It was over an hour later and he still felt as though Harry had slapped him in the face when he said that Draco did nothing all day. He had almost forgotten all about the pregnancy in the past hour. All he could think about was the fact that Harry truly believed that Draco did nothing all day long.

Even now, Draco still felt like bursting out in tears. Everything Harry had said had hurt him. From saying that he didn't care about the children, to saying that taking care of their children was an easy, insignificant job.

Draco had been annoyed with Harry the past few months because he never helped with the children, but it hadn't ever been too bad because he had thought that Harry must at least appreciate everything he did, and everything he had to give up to do what he did. But today that illusion came crashing down as Harry outright said that he didn't think what Draco did was important or hard at all.

That had been the last straw. Draco had taken Adelaide and Terrence and he wasn't coming home until Harry apologized and made up for it. He deserved that much at least.

That bastard.

His mental thrashing of Harry came to a stop as across the table from him, Terrence stood on his chair and began jumping on it. For no reason.

"Sit down please," said Draco.

"Daddy. No!" said Terrence.

"Sit!"

"No," mumbled Terrence as he bit into his cookie.

"No more cookie then," Draco said as he snatched the cookie from Terrence's hands.

Terrence glared at him, holding out his hand.

"Cookie!" shrieked Terrence.

Draco felt a headache coming on.

"Only if you sit down."

"My cookie!" screamed Terrence, breaking out in tears.

"Please sit down then," Draco said as calmly as he could, trying not to lose his patience.

"Cookie!"

"Sit down"

"My cookie!"

"Sit down."

"Cookie!"

"Sit down."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as Terrence finally sat down and expectantly held out his hand, the other hand brushing away the tears left behind by the brief tantrum.

Draco reached over and put it back in his hand.

Terrence grabbed his cookie and stood back up again.

Draco glared.

Harry thought that dealing with this all day was easy? That bloody sodding bastard.

/\/\/\/\

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Afterwards - Chapter 5

Author: Jhaylin

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Words: 1542

Warnings: Slash (duh!), past mpreg implied, mpreg.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Property of JK Rowling.

Author's note: It has been a while since I updated, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I'm just really slow and a total procrastinator.

Summary: Harry and Draco thought that after settling down and having a few kids, life would be perfect, but life is far from it. The honeymoon period is most definitely over. Can Harry and Draco salvage their jaded relationship, or have they drifted so far apart that it's too late.

/\/\/\/\/\

It had been three weeks since Draco left. Three weeks of waking up in Pansy's guest bedroom, three weeks of living in her house, three weeks of waiting for Harry to come apologize and beg for forgiveness, pleading for Draco to come back home. Draco was beginning to realize that Harry was more stubborn than he'd ever given him credit for before.

"Put that down!" Draco snapped as Terrence picked up the magazine on Pansy's table.

Terrence looked up at him with big, hurt eyes which began to water with tears. Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was becoming more and more frequent. His temper was shorter than it had ever been before in his life.

It was all Harry's fault. First he gets Draco pregnant, then he leaves Draco to deal with the pregnancy himself., not to mention their other two children. Well, okay, Draco left Harry, but still…Harry should've come to him by now.

He felt not only stressed, but depressed as well. He remembered that he could barely deal with his other two pregnancies when Harry was with him and he didn't have two other children to take care of.

Now, not only did he not have Harry to support him, he also had a three year old and a 5 month old baby to look after. Draco had never felt as tired before in his life as he did now. Even the last few weeks with Harry right before he left, when he found out about his pregnancy, weren't this bad.

The dark circles under his eyes had seemingly become a permanent fixture, visible even after he applied a glamour charm. His appearance was more rumpled than it had ever been, and his appetite was almost non-existent, despite the fact that he was pregnant and should be craving food.

He was fed up. Fed up with Harry, with their children, with this pregnancy, with everything. He couldn't deal with this much longer. After incessant nagging from Pansy, he'd finally decided that it'd been long enough. Tomorrow he would confront Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\

Harry jerked as he heard the front door being slammed. He jumped up from the couch on which he'd been napping. He warily approached the entrance, guessing that it was probably Hermione coming to lecture him again on how he should make up with Draco. But he was surprised to find an incensed Draco standing there instead, hands on hips, glaring at Harry.

"Oh. You're back," stated Harry as he went back to the couch and slumped down on it.

He heard Draco follow him into the room. He looked up at him as he stood and faced the couch, arms crossed across his chest, glaring down his nose at Harry.

"Well obviously I'm back, since someone couldn't be bothered to check up on his children or me in the past three weeks. THREE weeks Harry!"

Harry stared impassively at Draco.

"What? Do you have nothing to say for yourself?"

Harry shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?"

Draco was incredulous.

"How about the fact that you're sorry for everything you said, and for not once coming to me these past three weeks, for not even deigning to see your own children for almost a month, and oh , lets not forget. For not even bothering to help me when you _know_ that I'm pregnant!"

"Well that's hardly my fault. If you wanted my help, you never should have left in the first place. And you wouldn't have let me see the kids even if I did try to see them. You would've kicked me out. And no way in hell am I sorry for what I said. It was true and you know it!" Harry snapped.

Draco glared at him.

"It was not true! You ungrateful sod! God, I see you for the first time in three weeks and all you can do is insult me?"

"Its not an insult if its true. It's a fact."

"No, that's the worst insult you could ever have said to me. How thick do you have to be to think that what I do is easy. You have no idea, you bastard. You prance around at the ministry, doing your paperwork and all that shit. You're never home. You have no idea what I do and how hard it is, so don't you dare fucking tell me that its easy, because you don't know!"

"I'm home long enough. And even if I don't know, I can guess well enough."

"No. No, you can't . You couldn't even handle the children for a day, let alone all year long like I do. If having children was so easy, don't you think everyone in the world would have them? God! You goddamn stupid arse! I hate you!" Draco yelled, well aware that this was not why he had come back home. He had hoped Harry would apologize and he could come back, but it was apparent that this wasn't going to happen.

"Well you're not exactly Mr. Sunshine yourself. You're the moodiest person I've ever met. I don't understand why the hell you're overreacting to everything so much. Especially when its all your fault in the first place. You know it was a mistake for you to leave. So just admit it and come back," Harry said.

Draco backed up as Harry got up and began to approach him.

"No. I was right in leaving. You don't appreciate anything I do. I'm just a breeding machine to you, aren't I? I'm only here so that I can pop out a few kids for you and then spend the rest of my life raising them while you go off and get to have fun with your friends. I'm right, aren't I?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You know that's not true. I love you Draco," Harry said.

Draco snorted.

"No. You don't. If you did, you would've come to me some time in the past three weeks instead of making me come to you. You wouldn't have left me to deal with this pregnancy, especially when you knew I didn't want it. And if you loved me, you wouldn't have left me to deal with the children all by myself."

Harry scoffed.

"In case we're forgetting, _you_ left _me_, not the other way around. You _chose_ to deal with it all by yourself."

"I don't care if I left. You should've followed me."

"If I'd followed you, do you really think you wouldn't have told me to get lost?"

"Well now you're just making excuses. If you really cared, you would've tried again and again until I relented. But you didn't," Draco said, hurt plainly evident in his voice.

Harry let out a weary sigh as he slumped back down onto the couch.

"Whatever. I'm tired. I don't want to fight," he said.

A frustrated Draco gave Harry a contemptuous glare.

"Well isn't this surprising. The great Boy-Who-Lived can fight for anyone in the world, be they friend or foe. But, shockingly enough, he can't seem to muster the strength to fight for me."

"Draco just calm down," Harry said as Draco began to back up towards the front door.

"How the hell can I be calm when I've just realized that the father of my children could care less about me. You don't give a fuck do you? You can't even fight to get me to stay. If you cared, you wouldn't give up so easily," Draco said as he turned and approached the door, hiding the tears shining in his eyes from Harry. Bloody hell, his hormones were out of control.

"Draco-" Harry began, but was cut off as Draco left, slamming the door behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\

Draco raced to the bathroom as soon as he got to Pansy's house, hand firmly covering his mouth. He barely made it to the toilet as he vomited, completely emptying his stomach of the little bit of breakfast he'd had.

He dry heaved a few times, his trembling hands clutching the sides of the toilet bowl, before his stomach finally calmed down. He let go of the toilet and slumped back against the wall, much like when he'd realized he was pregnant, and sobbed.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? It was fairly obvious that Harry didn't give a rat's arse about him. Or apparently their children. The bloody hypocrite. Telling him he didn't care about their children, when he had all but abandoned them now. Abandoned Draco as well.

Draco's breath hitched as he sobbed even more violently. What was he going to do with his pregnancy now? He couldn't do it without Harry. No matter how much he hated him right now, he couldn't do it by himself.

But Harry didn't care.

Draco was over three months along now. He couldn't get rid of it. He couldn't even ignore it as a slight bulge was now visible where a flat, toned stomach used to be.

Draco trembled at the thought that 6 months from now, he'd have three children under the age of four to look after. By himself, it seemed.

Continuing his sobbing, he silently cursed and wished he'd never met Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Afterwards - Chapter 6

Author: Jhaylin (malfoyconsort)

Rating: PG to PG-13

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Words: 1643

Warnings: Slash (duh!), past mpreg implied, mpreg.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Property of JK Rowling.

Author's note: This is my first Harry Potter fic ever, so cut me some slack.J

Summary: Harry and Draco thought that after settling down and having a few kids, life would be perfect, but life is far from it. The honeymoon period is most definitely over. Can Harry and Draco salvage their jaded relationship, or have they drifted so far apart that it's too late.

"Ow!" Harry cried as Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"How dare you Harry!" she cried.

"What?!" said Harry.

"Oh please. Don't what me. You know damn well what I'm talking about. You utter bastard. How could you say all that to Draco!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione cut him off.

"How could you be that callous? Especially to someone you love? What's wrong with you!"

"I don't understand why you're making such a huge deal about this. I'll apologize okay."

Hermione scoffed.

"And you honestly think Draco will accept that?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Are you serious? Harry, anyone with half a brain could see that you honestly don't understand what Draco is going through."

"Well if you know so much, why don't you elaborate."

"I shouldn't have to elaborate. It's as plain as day, Harry. Draco is unhappy. And why wouldn't he be when all he does all day is look after your children without anyone helping him."

"Hermione, there's only two children, and they're not that difficult."

Hermione clapped a hand against her forehead as she exhaled in frustration.

"Harry, let me ask you. Have you _ever_ taken care of your children before without Draco helping you? Of course not. So how would you know how difficult it is? I mean its pretty common knowledge that taking care of children is a difficult, stressful, fulltime job. One that Draco shouldn't have to do by himself."

"Well its not like my job is a walk in the park either. I can't just put it aside because Draco's being a brat! Someone needs to support the family, and I can't do that if I have to stay at home and baby him all the time!"

"Harry! Taking care of and supporting Draco is what you need to be doing. He obviously has some issues about the children and having more, issues that you quite obviously brought upon him. If you were more supportive, Draco wouldn't feel it was only his responsibility to raise them. You're being a jerk. You wanted the kids just as much, if not more than Draco. Its not fair to him for you to leave him with all this responsibility."

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Hermione, this is the same argument over and over again. I know Draco wants me to stay at home more, but I can't. I have other responsibilities."

Hermione shook her head, exasperated.

"Harry, admit it. You just don't want to stay home. Between you and Draco, you have more than enough money. That's not an issue here," said Hermione, inwardly triumphant as Harry couldn't think of a retort.

"I'm telling you this now Harry. You need to clean up your act, or you may not have a husband or children to bother you anymore."

This got Harry's attention.

"What do you mean," he demanded.

"I mean that I talked to Pansy yesterday. She seems to be under the impression that Draco's contemplating divorce."

Harry reeled from shock, blood draining from his face.

"What?"

"You heard right. He's getting fed up Harry. This is your ultimatum. You'd better convince Draco that you can change, or it'll be the end of you and him."

/\/\/\/\/\

Draco cradled Adelaide's sleeping form as Pansy came back to their table, carefully navigating through the crowd so as not to spill their coffee. Draco gratefully accepted the steaming cup from her hand as she settled in across from him. To his side, Terrence occupied himself by tearing open sugar packets, building up a snowy white pile in the center of the table.

"So, I ran into Granger the other day," Pansy said noncommittally.

Draco shrugged.

"And?" he asked.

"Nothing much. She was asking about you. Apparently, the other two thirds of the golden trio had no idea about your most recent spat. I decided to let her into the loop, as it were."

"Hmm."

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Draco's lack of interest.

"I may have let slip to her that possibilities of divorce were on the horizon."

At this, Draco's head snapped up, eyes quickly shifting to Terrence, relieved when it appeared that he wasn't paying even an ounce of attention to the conversation.

"Why did you do that!" he hissed.

Pansy shrugged.

"Give Potter a little shove in the right direction."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, clueless.

"I mean that now that the Great Saviour thinks that you want a divorce, maybe the gravity of the situation will finally sink in. I suspect that attempts at apologies should be coming any day now."

Draco scoffed.

"I wouldn't bet on it," he said.

"Oh but I would."

At this, Draco suddenly became suspicious. Pansy had that knowing look on her face, the one that always meant that she was about to put her nose where it didn't belong.

"What did you do," Draco demanded.

"Nothing!….serious."

Draco's eyes widened.

"Not really serious. Just, maybe, you know, I may have told this guy at work…"

Draco didn't like this. It was never a good thing when Pansy of all people became inarticulate.

Draco levelled her with a glare.

"Oh, all right. I told this guy at work that I had a really cute friend that I would love to set him up with."

Draco felt faint as he heard this.

"You what!?" he hissed, nervously glancing at Terrence, making sure he still wasn't listening.

"You heard me. Trust me Draco. When have I ever lead you wrong?" Pansy said, leaning forward, eager to explain her scheme.

"This'll be a great plan. Next week is that party at the Ministry. Show up with Alan, and I promise, you'll have Harry back in no time. Everyone knows that boy is too possesive for his own good."

Draco leaned back, aghast.

"Absolutely not! Are you mad!? We have children! What do you think people at the party will think of me if I show up with some other guy? They'll say I'm some heartless, inconsiderate slag, that's what!"

Pansy shook her head.

"Draco, you're too pessimistic. No one will say anything…to your face," she sniggered.

Draco flushed.

"Shut up. You're barking mad. There's no way I'll go along with this. You can tarnish your reputation all you want, but I won't have you ruin mine."

At this, Pansy sobered up.

"Draco, what kind of a reputation do you think you'll have if you're relationship really does end in divorce? You know your parents wouldn't accept it. And a lot of people would side with Harry, claiming that it was you who caused all the problems. Not to mention all the people who will say that you don't care about the kids, since you'd go through with a divorce and separate them from their other father. Albeit, a father who's rarely ever there, but their father nevertheless. You have to do something drastic if that's what it takes for Harry to come around."

Draco groaned. He knew he was defeated. Pansy was right. He had to do something.

"Fine. I'll do it. But this had better work, or the blame will be solely on you," he said.

"Great!" Pansy exclaimed, delighted. "Now, let's discuss the details of this plan."

/\/\/\/\/\

"So, Alan. Remember that cute friend I mentioned last week?"

/\/\/\/\/\

Harry nervously tugged on his dress robes, casting furtive glances around the large room, trying to catch a glimpse of Draco. This would be the first time he'd see him since their last fight.

"Harry, calm down. You look like you're about to have a heart attack. Don't worry. Pansy assured me that he'd be here," said Hermione reassuringly.

Harry cast her a strained smile.

"Yeah, I know."

Ron snorted, choking slightly on his drink. Hermione smacked his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Ron held up a hand, nodding as he caught his breath again.

"Yeah. Just wondering if Malfoy knew that Harry was going to be here," he said, gesturing across the room.

Harry followed the direction of his hand, looking through the crowd.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything," he said.

Ron cast him a anxious look, pointing through the crowd again.

"Right there mate. By the fourth table from the right."

Harry glanced that way, inhaling sharply as he caught sight of Draco.

"Yeah, I see him."

Ron cast him another uneasy glance.

"You sure you're looking closely ?" he asked.

Harry glanced again. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Draco was there with Pansy, the two of them conversing with the French ambassador and his wife. It looked normal enough, although Draco seemed a bit nervous. He glanced around, not seeing Harry, but instead fixing on a handsome red-head that had just come up behind him. Draco gave him a nervous smile, and at that moment, Harry's insides went cold.

That man. That man was touching Draco. Touching Draco in a way that no one but Harry should touch.

Harry's hand tightened painfully around his glass as he watched Draco's fingers weave with the fingers of the hand resting protectively on his waist.

"Yeah, I'm looking closely," said Harry, voice dangerously even as he thrust his glass into Ron's hand and shrugged off Hermione's restricting hand, making his way over to Draco.

He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the cry of indignation as he pushed a woman aside, causing her drink to slosh. His focus had narrowed in on one person, a person who had yet to notice him.

Harry growled as the hand on Draco's waist went down to his hip with no protest from Draco. He pushed past the last few people as he finally reached Draco's table.

Draco finally noticed him, large, doe-like grey eyes widening in surprise.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled thinly.

"Draco. Could I please have a word with you?"


End file.
